The Izaya Orihara Fan club
by Stahlut
Summary: Izaya has a fan club, because if you're going to worship someone it might as well be everyone's favourite information broker.


**OKay this is my first fanfiction for Durarara! even though I have been an avid fan for quite a while. It just wasn't until I was watching it _again_ that I remebere something that had amused me in the novels. This was the mention of Izaya's worshippers or followers, or whatever you want to call them. Anyway I found it hilarious when I read it, and so this idea came to me. **

**I haven't done any proof readin because i literally just read it, so there's probably an astounding amount of mistakes, but I just wanted to get it up and out. Anyway's if someone reads it or likes it, or finds amusement then that is more than enough reason for me to write. So enjoy!**

**The Izaya Orihara Fan Club**

In an undisclosed location in Ikebukuro there was a meeting being held, a meeting which happened at the same time once a week. Now it wasn't a gang meeting, and there was nothing nefarious going on, it was just not of a nature that many in Ikebukuro would really understand. Because in this undisclosed location there was a group of girls, all different in looks and style, but all brought together for common purpose.

Izaya Orihara.

Yes. This is what one would call the Izaya Orihara fan club, although that's no quite right. These girls where a little more extreme than just a fan club, they lived and breathed for the very existence of the raven haired information broker. There was one girl in particular sitting with them who could barely contain her excitement, who was almost to the brink of exploding with needing to tell the other girls her news for the week. Something she knew would make the other girls envious, and probably make them do something stupid.

It took only moments for a girl with bleached blonde hair to stand up and call the girls to attention.

"Today, we will discuss our fieldtrip to Shinjuku to see _the_ Izaya Orihara's apartment first hand. Now it will be hard work getting in there, due to security precautions but it is a price that I'd be more than willing to pay."

All the other girls made noises of agreement, their faces alight with excitement at the thought of being in his actual apartment. It was more than one girl could take as she started to hyperventilate, one hand on her chest.

The girl from earlier with brimming excitement ignored the other and stood up, her face breaking into a smile. As she stood she clasped her hands together bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking crazed and a little like the man that they were all so obsessed with. In fact all the girls looked a little crazed when it came to the information broker. This one however was a little different than the others because she had a reason to be that way. She had very special news that was now just about to burst forth from her mouth.

"I talked to Izaya yesterday!" she practically screamed as the other girls stared at her in shock, one girl falling from her chair.

"No way!" they screamed in unison.

The girl nodded her head. "Yes! He bumped into me and said sorry. Oh, the look on his face was divine, was amazing, I think I fell in love all over again."

This went on for moments more, each girl taking it in, and wishing that had been them, that they had seen his smirk in person. A few even started to cry over the image in their heads, it was more beautiful than anything they could think of. If only they could have been like the other girls Izaya collected, the ones he sweet talked into doing his bidding, how they all wished that that could be them.

Instead they settled for what they had, and the knowledge that somewhere out there Izaya Orihara was living, and scheming, and causing having for others in Ikebukuro.

"I can't wait! I have to go now!" one girl yelled, springing to her feet in a flurry, before rushing out of the room.

The other girls looked on in shock, before it dawned on them exactly what she had been talking about. There field trip to Shinjuku couldn't wait, and suddenly they all had to go at that very moment, they had to see it, see him.

_Some moments later_

Six girls stood outside an apartment building in Shinjuku, looking up in awe at what lay before them, and at the deed that they were about to execute. This was the moment when they became closer to him than they ever had before, it was the moment they had all been waiting for.

Now how they actually got into the building then up to the informants apartment is something that only those crazed fan girls could tell you; but get up there they did. In fact fifteen minutes later they were standing within the apartment, their bodies quivering in excitement and there breathing coming out ragged. It was one of those moments in life which is almost too hard to believe, in which you have to pinch yourself to prove that it is real.

They were finally there.

_Sometime later_

An information broker returned to his apartment, to find that something seemed out of place. This wasn't the first time this had happened, in fact he'd had this strange feeling back when Shinra's father had paid him a visit. The thought which struck him then also struck him now, and he just hoped that there was no one there to greet him.

As he looked around he felt slightly relieved, there was no one there, but there was now a presence which slightly grated on him.

_Oh those naughty little girls_ he thought to himself _ why must they be so bothersome._

Another group of Izaya Orihara followers had struck again.


End file.
